elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/09
30. September 2013 *Seized elephant tusk stolen from Wingham Wildlife Park - 30.09.2013. *Dickhäuter vermutlich von Erindi ausgerissen - 30.09.2013. *NBC Sports cancels NRA-sponsored elephant hunting show - 30.09.2013. *Elephant Says Goodbye To An Old Friend (PHOTO) - 30.09.2013. *Elephant population rising in Alur, Yeslur forests - 30.09.2013. 29. September 2013 *Human-elephant conflict leads to disaster - 29.09.2013. 28. September 2013 *Elefanten-Schützer erhält Tierschutzpreis - 28.09.2013. *4 elephants call former citrus farm home - 28.09.2013. 27. September 2013 *NGOs Partner to End Elephant Poaching - 27.09.2013. *Do Elephants Weep as an Emotional Response? (Op-Ed) - 27.09.2013. *Ensure welfare of 6 elephants in tiger reserves, says court - 27.09.2013. *Laos: Auf Elefanten durch die Wälder von Laos - 27.09.2013. *Elefanten-Stoßzähne in Touristenbus entdeckt - 27.09.2013. *African Parks Partners With Chad to Combat Elephant Poaching - 27.09.2013. *Gun lobbyist who shot elephant in the face compares critics to Hitler, calls them ‘animal racists’ - 27.09.2013. *Up a bit... a bit more... oh give it here, I'll do it myself! Elephant takes brush from his keeper to enjoy a good scratch on his head - 27.09.2013. *How to end the elephant slaughter - 27.09.2013. *Former resident helping to end elephant ivory poaching - 27.09.2013. *Chinese caught feasting on elephant trunk in Gabon - 27.09.2013. *Alert as Orphaned Baby Elephant Searches for Dead Mother - 27.09.2013. *Namibia: Elephant/Human Conflict - 27.09.2013. 26. September 2013 *Bilder Tierpark Hagenbeck: Kürbisse für die Elefanten - 26.09.2013. *Elephant poachers implicate cops - 26.09.2013. *Blood ivory: poachers use poison to slaughter elephants in Africa - 26.09.2013. *Hillary and Chelsea Clinton unveil $80m effort to fight illegal ivory trade - 26.09.2013. *NBC Sports Network under fire for elephant killing on NRA show - 26.09.2013. *Clinton Pushes Effort to Protect African Elephants - 26.09.2013. *Florida opens up a sanctuary for displaced elephants - 26.09.2013. *Zimbabwe: Elephant Poisoners Jailed 16 Yrs, Fined U.S.$200k - 26.09.2013. *Elephant found dead in Udalguri, poisoning suspected - 26.09.2013. *Poachers In Zimbabwe Poison 87 Elephants For Their Ivory - 26.09.2013. *Perth Zoo elephant Tricia backs Dockers - 26.09.2013. *Group to protest elephant attraction at Durham Fair - 26.09.2013. *Global Partnership Formed to Save Elephants in Key Protected Areas - 26.09.2013. 25. September 2013 *Why Elephants Matter - 25.09.2013. *Simbabwe: Wilderer vergiften mindestens 80 Elefanten mit Zyanid - 25.09.2013. *China’s Basketball Giant Again Presses Case for Elephant Conservation - 25.09.2013. *Namibia: Kunene Village Seeks Solutions to Elephant Water Problem - 25.09.2013. *Skrupellose Jagd nach Elfenbein: 81 Elefanten von Wilderern mit Zyanid vergiftet - 25.09.2013. *Mehr als 80 Elefanten vergiftet in Simbabwe - 25.09.2013. *Tucson zoo to welcome elephant calf in 2014 - 25.09.2013. *Convicted elephant poacher jailed in Cameroon - 25.09.2013. *NRA lobbyist Tony Makris sparks outrage by killing elephant on NBC show Under Wild Skies - 25.09.2013. *Century-old elephant tusks bound for China seized in Nakhon Ratchasima - 25.09.2013. *Elephants caretakers urge Govt to review wildlife bill - 25.09.2013. 24. September 2013 *Zimbabwe: Hwange Cyanide Elephant Death Toll Reaches 81 - 24.09.2013. *How elephant poaching helped fund Kenya terrorist attack - 24.09.2013. *Shelters fight changes to elephant law - 24.09.2013. *Reid Park Zoo elephant expecting third calf - 24.09.2013. *Prehistoric Elephant Butchery Site Sheds New Light On Early Humans' Hunting Habits - 24.09.2013. 23. September 2013 *Wien: Schönbrunns Elefantenbaby heißt "Iqhwa" - 23.09.2013. *Schönbrunn: Elefantenbaby heißt "Iqhwa" - 23.09.2013. *Zimbabwe: Govt Fingered In 69 Elephant Cyanide Poisoning Probe - 23.09.2013. *Did the elephants die in vain? - 23.09.2013. 22. September 2013 *Elephant handlers protest in Ayutthaya - 22.09.2013. *It's National Elephant Appreciation Day! 7 reasons to love them - 22.09.2013. *Prehistoric giant elephant unlocks mysteries of ancient hunters - 22.09.2013. *Life in isolation for killer elephant - 22.09.2013. 21. September 2013 *Elephant squad to be set up in Wayanad forest ranges - 21.09.2013. *Elephant kills boy, close shave for 3 - 21.09.2013. 20. September 2013 *Man trampled to death by elephant was partially deaf - 20.09.2013. *Zim park’s elephant deaths probed - 20.09.2013. *Spike the elephant reaches Florida safely after long trip from Calgary - 20.09.2013. *Indien: Elefant trampelt britischen Touristen zu Tode - 20.09.2013. *Prehistorische mensen joegen met succes op olifant van vier meter hoog - 20.09.2013. *Giant prehistoric elephant slaughtered by early humans - 20.09.2013. *Elephant kills British man in India, police say - 20.09.2013. *Obese, Mistreated Elephant Enjoying New Home at Indian Sanctuary After Grueling, 11-Hour Moving Process (PHOTOS/VIDEO) - 20.09.2013. *BMZ und ZGF setzen sich gemeinsam gegen Wilderei von Elefanten und Nashörnern in Tansania ein - 20.09.2013. 19. September 2013 *New elephant sanctuary opens in Malaysia - 19.09.2013. *Dessau: Elefanten zur Kontrolle unterwegs - 19.09.2013. *Sex and the City star fights elephant poaching - 19.09.2013. *Poachers feed international ivory market, threaten dwindling elephant population - 19.09.2013. *UK tourist trampled to death by elephant in Tamil Nadu - 19.09.2013. 18. September 2013 *Zoo Halle hofft wieder auf ein Elefantenbaby - 18.09.2013. *Bergzoo Halle: Elefantenkuh Bibi ist zurück in der Herde - 18.09.2013. *Zoochef nach der Elefanten-Tragödie: Wir haben keine Fehler gemacht - 18.09.2013. *Caught on camera: elephant tramples baby to death just moments after it was born at German zoo - 18.09.2013. *Niue prepares for elephant quarantine - 18.09.2013. *(With Video) Macedonia business donates pipes to Cleveland Metroparks Zoo elephant exhibit - 18.09.2013. 17. September 2013 *Drama im Zoo Halle: Elefanten-Mutter trampelt Baby tot - 17.09.2013. *Totes Elefantenbaby: Zoo Halle wehrt sich gegen Kritik - 17.09.2013. *Elefanten-Mama „Bibi“ trampelt ihr Baby tot! - 17.09.2013. *Indian farmers fight elephant menace with chilli - 17.09.2013. *Kenyan Elephant Population Increasing - 17.09.2013. *Elephant and Dog Play in Water, Are Total BFFs - 17.09.2013. *Lakshmi The Elephant Recovers At Sanctuary In India After Rescue From Cruel Owners - 17.09.2013. *Toronto zoo elephants set to leave — for real this time - 17.09.2013. *The Manila Symphony Orchestra offers a song to Mali the elephant - 17.09.2013. *Zoo’s Asian elephant Spike begins move to Florida in custom-built crate - 17.09.2013. *Little Rock Zoo works to replace dead elephant, rhino - 17.09.2013. 16. September 2013 *Tanzpremiere im Zoo: Elefanten spielen nicht mit - 16.09.2013. *Elefanten unterscheiden Laute - 16.09.2013. *An Elephant Orphanage in Zambia Struggles Against the Odds - 16.09.2013. *Obese elephant Lakshmi strapped into giant harness and rescued from cruel owners using hydraulic crane after it was forced into street begging - 16.09.2013. *Zimbabwe: More Elephant Carcasses Found in Hwange As Govt Vows Poaching 'Crackdown' - 16.09.2013. 14. September 2013 *Elephant adopted; school, NGO squabble over care - 14.09.2013. 13. September 2013 *Kaziranga model to rid Terai of elephant menace - 13.09.2013. *Australia Zoo says goodbye to Bimbo the elephant - 13.09.2013. 12. September 2013 *Mutter wollte ihn tottreten! Die Tränen des kleinen Elefanten - 12.09.2013. *Rested elephants make more babies - 12.09.2013. *A jumbo Onam gift for ‘elephant workers’ - 12.09.2013. 11. September 2013 *Lauschende Elefanten: Welche Katze knurrt denn da? - 11.09.2013. *Universal-Zirkus Renz: Erst Prügelattacke, dann Pleite - 11.09.2013. *Elephants Can Tell Tiger Growls From Leopard Ones - 11.09.2013. *Name für Elefantenbaby: Iqhwa, Umndeni oder Phinda? - 11.09.2013. *Elefantenbaby in Schönbrunn nächstes Opfer von Misshandlung? - 11.09.2013. *Circus Universal Renz: „Schickt die Dickhäuter endlich in Rente“ - 11.09.2013. *Elephant tears: Newborn weeps after being parted from mother who tried to kill him - 11.09.2013. *Baby Elephant cries for five hours after being rejected by mother who tried to stomp him to death (VIDEO, PHOTOS). - 11.09.2013. *Elephant welfare study may serve as a guidepost for North American zoos - 11.09.2013. *Botswana's elephant population increases - 11.09.2013. 10. September 2013 *How to Scare Elephants—For Their Own Good - 10.09.2013. *Enhancing Zoo Elephant Welfare - 10.09.2013. 9. September 2013 *Hinter den Kulissen der Macht - 09.09.2013. *Frankreich: Elefant erschlägt 84-Jährigen mit Rüssel - 09.09.2013. *US to destroy ivory stocks in effort to stop illegal elephant poaching - 09.09.2013. *Two tonne elephant runs away from Paris circus and crushes 84-year-old boules player to death - 09.09.2013. *Pensioner killed by runaway circus elephant - 09.09.2013. 7. September 2013 *SA to investigate elephant poisoning in Zim - 07.09.2013. *Kenya’s First Lady joins the call for an end to elephant poaching - 07.09.2013. *Osnabrücker Sängerin Luca schreibt Elefanten-Song - 07.09.2013. *Sequestration is boom time for elephant poachers - 07.09.2013. *First 'all-Canadian' baby elephant shows off for the camera - 07.09.2013. *Elephant 'killed' by villagers buried - 07.09.2013. *Waje Adopts Baby Elephant - 07.09.2013. *BRIEF: Carol the elephant makes performance return - 07.09.2013. 6. September 2013 *41 Elefanten mit Zyanid vergiftet - 06.09.2013. *Elefant sucht Essen bei Winterthurer - 06.09.2013. *Arrests made over Zimbabwe elephant poisoning - 06.09.2013. *41 Zimbabwe elephants poisoned with cyanide in worst national case ever - 06.09.2013. *New artisan gin in support of elephants - 06.09.2013. *Pittsburgh Zoo Plays Part In African Elephant Artificial Insemination Program - 06.09.2013. *Howdah elephant in heat, a headache for handlers - 06.09.2013. *Schönbrunn freut sich über Elefantenbaby - 06.09.2013. *Wildlife officials seize illegal elephant, arrest 3 in Najomtien - 06.09.2013. *Whoa Nellie! African Lion Safari introduces little Asian elephant - 06.09.2013. *First Live Birth of Baby Elephant in Vienna Zoo - 06.09.2013. *Take action on 'elephant abuse' at Malacca resort - 06.09.2013. 5. September 2013 *Elefant leidet nicht wegen Schleuderbrett - 05.09.2013. *Bad Oeynhausen: 34-Jährige beim Elefanten-Polo-Turnier in Thailand - 05.09.2013. *Tiergarten Schönbrunn: Das Elefantenbaby ist da - 05.09.2013. *Kölner Zoo: Elefanten erben 75.000 Euro - 05.09.2013. *Erbschaft für die Elefanten - 05.09.2013. *1st Elephant Birth through Artificial Insemination with Frozen Sperm - 05.09.2013. *Zoo hosting elephant open house Sept. 21 - 05.09.2013. *Kenya: Suspected Elephant Killer Nabbed At Galana - 05.09.2013. 4. September 2013 *Kenya: KWS Kills Laikipia Elephant - 04.09.2013. *The dental factor in elephant evolution - 04.09.2013. *University dean 'trampled to death by an ELEPHANT on luxury African vacation' just three days before he was due to start his new job - 04.09.2013. *Taipei Zoo invites elderly to promote elephant conservation - 04.09.2013. *Karnataka elephants suffer captivity-induced health problems - 04.09.2013. *CSU professors manage changing elephant population - 04.09.2013. *Banning captive elephants not feasible in India - 04.09.2013. 3. September 2013 *Going the Extra Mile to Help Save Africa's Elephants - 03.09.2013. *Kenya: Elephant Kills 70-Year-Old in Laikipia - 03.09.2013. *Elephant polo competition pits Thai ladyboys against former New Zealand rugby stars - 03.09.2013. *Five RAF teams to drive back elephants - 03.09.2013. *PETA offers $10k reward for witnesses to alleged elephant beating - 03.09.2013. 2. September 2013 *Dieser Elefant rammt gleich ein Touristen-Auto - 02.09.2013. 1. September 2013 *Schöner wohnen in der Elefanten-Anlage: Afrikahaus im Dresdner Zoo wird saniert - 01.09.2013. *Elefanten-Festival in Indien: Graue Riesen in Farbe - 01.09.2013. *Dasara elephants get a feel of the crowd, route - 01.09.2013. *Elephant Encounter not well promoted, but at BIG attraction - 01.09.2013.